Il faut oublier, à présent
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Bon! Un petit essai très court ou j'ai besoin de votre avis! Nellie&Tobby...Je ne sais pas décrire, puisque ce n'est qu'une petite ébauche de ce qui pourait être une histoire originale...C'est à vous de décider ; Classé M, car j'ai des idées impures...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction…**

**Je fais présentement quelque chose de très stupide. J'écris 2 fics à la fois! Je ne devrais pas mais quand j'ai réécouté Sweeney Todd pour la 8****ième**** euh…9****ième**** fois hier soir, j'ai ressentit le besoin d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Je le fais présentement, en espérant ne pas avoir à me reprocher mon manque de jugement en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche de comblés tous ses lecteurs curieux…Bon j'exagère mais j'aimais bien cette phrase, elle sonnait bien dans ma tête ^.^''**

**En espérant vous plaire avec mon couple étrange,**

**Bien à vous,**

**Anna Bella :) **

Elle l'aimait. Plus que tout, elle l'aimait. Adorait chacune des parties de son corps, vouait un véritable culte à sa beauté légendaire. Des cheveux noirs, avec une mèche d'un blanc si pure qui les traversaient. Une bouche mince et dure, qu'elle aurait embrassée n'importe quand, sous les conditions qu'il lui aurait imposées! Pour avoir la chance de masser ce torse ferme et froid, elle aurait fait des milles à pied dans les vieilles rues de Londres, même avec son dos ravagé par les années.

Décidemment, Nellie Lovett donnerait son corps pour celui de Sweeney Todd. Mais il ne la remarquait pas. Jamais. Sans aucune exception. La femme avait ressortit ses vieux trucs classiques, portant des robes de plus en plus décolletées, de plus en plus suggestives…

Mais rien n'y faisait! Il ne voyait pas tout l'amour dans les yeux de Mme Lovett. Un amour puissant, qui dépassait la superficialité de l'apparence.

Aveuglée par l'adoration qu'elle portait au barbier, Nellie ne remarquait pas la tendresse dans le regard d'une autre. Une tendresse qui, malheureusement, ne pourrait probablement pas être mit à exécution!

Premièrement, parce que la principale concernée ne le voyait pas, aveugle comme le barbier dont elle plaignait si souvent le défaut qui lui servait à présent de seconde nature. Et finalement, parce que même si il l'avait voulu ardemment, en fait il le voulait, Madame Lovett ne poserait jamais sur lui un regard amoureux.

Seulement un regard maternel.

Car oui, lui Toby, était désespérément amoureux de celle qui lui servait de tutrice…

**Alors voilà! Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur FanFiction, je vais faire quelque chose qui me répugne ; vous demandez des reviews! Car je ne suis pas sûre de ce couple étrange et de cette histoire tirée par les cheveux, j'ai besoins de vos avis! Si les avis sont positifs, je la continue! Dans le cas contraire, probablement que cette introduction se retrouvera mystérieusement dans la corbeille! XD**

**Alors écrivez en grand nombre pour me conseiller sur cette grande question existentielle : Écrire ou ne pas écrire? (Oui sa fait vaguement Shakespeare, j'avoue XD)**


	2. Le changement de sentiments

**Le changement de sentiments...**

Elle était couchée dans son lit et ne cessait de se retourner sur elle-même, cherchant une position confortable pour ses seins endoloris. adorait dormir nue, et elle ne changerait certainement pas ses habitudes pour des seins qui lui faisaient mal.

Il fallait dire que n'y était pas allé de main morte en la frappant hier soir. Elle avait osée essayée de l'embrasser. La claque que la femme avait reçut sur la poitrine en guise de réponse l'avait refroidie envers son voisin, pour qui elle entretenait autrefois une grande passion.

Mais c'était terminé. Nellie en avait plus qu'assez de faire tout pour cet homme qui ne la remarquait même pas et qui de plus, la frappait si fort qu'elle en éprouvait des difficultés à dormir confortablement!

À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle l'oubliait et commencerait à s'intéresser aux autres hommes. C'était facile à dire, mais pas à faire! De beaux hommes, il n'y en avait pas aux coins de toutes les rues! De plus, Nellie Lovett demeurait l'une des femmes de Londres les plus appréciées par la gente masculine.

Ses beaux décolletés et ses lèvres pulpeuses avaient déjà fait fantasmer les plus prudes. Ses grands yeux s'avaient également attiré l'attention des plus romantiques et aimant des détails.

Il serait facile pour elle d'approcher des hommes. Mais voulait-elle vraiment les approcher? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait aller réveiller son grand garçon qui venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans. C'est fou comme il grandissait vite! Elle en avait 30, mais elle le trouvait bien mûr pour son âge, séduisant aussi.

Mais c'était son fils adoptif après tout! Elle s'étira comme un chat dans son lit, poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction et se releva en se regardant dans le miroir.

Ses beaux seins ronds doux et moelleux, mais tout de mêmes fermes, réfléchissaient dans le miroir en question et lui criait de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos pour ne pas traumatiser Toby. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui rappelaient cruellement qu'elle devrait prendre un bon bain chaud d'un moment à l'autre…Avec des huiles parfumées qui la relaxait comme nulle autre pareille…

Mais non, Toby d'abord! Elle enroulât un drap de satin rouge rapidement autour de son corps nu, ouvrant la porte rapidement et traversa le salon en direction d'une petite pièce qui servait de chambre à son presque fils.

Elle cogna doucement à la porte, retenant son drap d'une main. Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle entra. Il dormait paisiblement, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Toby devait rêver à quelque chose de magnifique pour sourire de la sorte…

Nellie s'assit sur le bord du lit en se penchant sur la tête du garçon. Elle embrassa son front et lui caressa la joue délicatement.

- Toby…, murmura Madame Lovett. Il faut te lever mon chéri, on a une grosse journée aujourd'hui…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, élargissant le sourire qui illuminait déjà ses traits.

- Bonjour Maman…, répondit-il avec une voix endormit. Je me dépêche!

- Prend ton temps mon chéri, je dois prendre un bain, de toute façon. Rejoins-moi à la cuisine dans une heure pour ton petit déjeuner!, annonça la cuisinière.

- D'accord!, dit-il joyeusement.

Nellie se releva et lui sourit en resserrant le drap sur son corps nu, puis quitta la pièce. Elle fît chauffer de l'eau dans sa cuisine puis en remplit une pleine chaudière qu'elle versa dans une grande bassine, installée au milieu de sa chambre. y ajouta une huile aux épices et y plongea en soupirant d'aise.

Elle caressa son corps avec un pain de savon en s'attardant sur ses seins blessés. Madame Lovett lâcha un cri de douleur en appuyant trop fort sur l'un de ses mamelons rougit par la gifle.

Ce malheureux cri alerta Toby qui arriva à la course dans la chambre sans frapper…Elle eut seulement le temps de se recouvrir les seins avec ses mains.

- Mme Lovett?, hurla le garçon. C'est encore Monsieur Todd qui vous a fait mal? Ne me cacher rien, je sais qu'il vous a frappé hier soir…

- Toby!, s'indigna la dame. Je vais très bien! Je me suis seulement frotté le sein un peu trop fort, c'est tout!

- Oups…, rougit Toby. Je ne voulais pas déranger je…désolé…

Il quitta la pièce, et une fois la porte refermée, il sourit à pleine dents. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir deux beaux seins…

Toby se doutait depuis longtemps de son affection plus que familiale envers Madame Lovett, son éblouissement pour ses courbes parfaites venait lui confirmer…

Décidément, ce jour de travail ne serait pas de tout repos, mais il aurait au moins une image bien précise pour passer la journée en beauté…


	3. Réactions

**Réactions**

Nellie était finalement parvenue à s'extirper de son bain brûlant, repensant au regard de son fils fixé sur sa poitrine. Elle se doutait bien qu'il vieillirait et que ses désirs d'hommes se feraient de plus en plus présents, mais pas immédiatement! Et surtout pas avec elle, sa mère!

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre toute habillée et fraîchement parfumée. Une fragrance que Toby remarqua lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. baissa la tête en rougissant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être gênée! Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Elle soupira et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un verre tout en haut de l'étagère. Ah zute! N'y arrivant pas, elle sautilla et finis par l'atteindre, un air satisfait s'affichant immédiatement sur ses jolies lèvres gourmandes.

Mais le verre lui glissa de main et s'écrasa par terre dans un fracas monumental! Elle grogna en se penchant pour ramasser les éclats…

- Oh c'est pas vrai!, grommela la cuisinière en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste agacé.

Le premier fragment avait glissé sur sa paume ouverte la coupa net sur le coup, le sang coulait déjà de la blessure. Une larme de frustration descendit le long de sa joue. Comme elle pouvait être stupide!

Le morceau encastré dans sa peau la faisait souffrir mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Nellie Lovett possédait trop d'orgueil pour le laisser paraître.

Son fils adoptif choisit ce moment précis de faiblesse pour entrer dans la grande cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger en accueillant les clients par les temps frisquets.

Il paniqua à la vue du sang et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en prenant la main de la femme dans la sienne. L'autre était occupée à redresser son visage abaissé par la honte de s'être coupée…

- Vous allez bien Madame Lovett?, questionna le garçon doucement.

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri!, ragea t-elle intérieurement.

- Je vois bien que sa vous fait mal, il y a une trace de larme sur votre joue…, chuchota Toby en l'essuyant du bout de son pouce agile. Laissez-moi l'enlever, voulez vous?

- J'en suis très capable!, s'indigna Nellie. Je m'occupe de cette maison et du magasin, je vous nourris, toi et Monsieur T! Je me procure ma viande en…

Mme. Lovett allait dire qu'elle se procurait sa viande en dépeçant des cadavres, mais elle se ravisa à la dernière minute quand elle réalisa qu'elle entretenait une conversation avec la mauvaise personne pour parler de ce genre de choses…

- Bref je me débrouille très bien seule, merci!, répondit froidement la cuisinière.

- Je ne voulais pas vous insulter Madame…, murmura Toby, troublé du comportement si froid de sa mère adoptive. Elle qui était d'habitude si chaleureuse…

La femme remarqua les yeux peinés du garçon et s'empressa de rectifier son attitude…

- Désolée Toby!, s'excusa la cuisinière. Je…je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout!

- Oui je comprends…, sourit-il en se levant, une main dans celle intact de sa mère. Allez venez avec moi je vais enlever ça.

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et trouva une petite pince à épilée d'un vieux tiroir qui craquait. Madame Lovett grogna en voyant l'objet métallique…

Toby y alla avec une extrême douceur et retira lentement le morceau de verre de la blessure ouverte. Déchirant un morceau de sa chemise, il enroula sa main dans ce bandage improvisé pour stopper l'hémorragie.

- Merci mon chéri…, remercia Nellie avec franchise.

- Mais de rien, je serais toujours là pour vous vous savez! Pour n'importe quoi!, assura le garçon.

- Tu es bien gentil l'amour…, dit-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Toby.

Mais avec après que ce geste fût posé, la femme accrocha l'entre-jambes du garçon. Elle sentit immédiatement le membre se raidir et se dépêcha de le regarder. Il avait l'air affreusement troublé et gêné, regardant le plafond avec une attention qu'on ne lui réservait pas à la normal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal à ton âge!, s'empressa de rassurer Mme Lovett. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant d'ailleurs…

- Ne vous donner pas cette peine c'est…trop gênant!, répliqua le garçon rapidement.

- Ne pense surtout pas y échapper!, gronda gentiment la femme. Un jour tu va rencontrer une belle jeune fille et tu va devoir savoir toutes ses choses pour ta première expérience! Tu verras tu serras content d'en savoir assez pour la mettre à l'aise. Parce que probablement qu'elle en saura moins que toi!, rappela la cuisinière en quittant la pièce.

- Aucune chance puisque j'aimerais être avec vous pour ma première fois…, murmura inutilement Toby.

**Reviews&Reviews! Je veux vos avis ABSOLUMENT! Et oui je m'y mets plus sérieusement! Bin quoi! J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mes créations non? ;) **


	4. Dure soirée

**Dure soirée...**

Nellie Lovett avait eu une journée plus qu'épuisante. Elle demeurait fatiguée et de plus en plus agressive, mais l'heure de la fermeture approchait, ce qui lui garantissait quelques bonnes heures de sommeil avant de recommencer son travail aux aurores, le lendemain matin.

Tous les clients venaient de partir, elle restait donc seule dans le grand et sombre magasin de tourtes à base de viande humaine. Toby brillait par son absence, il se promenait actuellement dans les rues de Londres. Le pauvre amour méritait bien un moment de repos, surtout après l'énorme journée surchargée qui était à présent derrière eux.

Pour sa part, Sweeney Todd, stationné devant sa fenêtre, regardait les gens passés en leur jetant un regard des plus cruels. L'homme savait comment se distraire. Il tuait tout le jour durant, observant ensuite les dépouilles avec un sourire satisfait, le visage inondé du sang de ses victimes, qui méritaient toutes de mourir d'ailleurs.

Il pensait à Lucy. Sa douce moitié. Comme il l'avait aimée, désirée…Mais elle l'avait quitté…Et dire que cette _femme_, si seulement elle en était une, essayait de lui faire oublier celle qu'il avait épousé pour le meilleur, et pour le pire…

Décidément, cette Nellie Lovett, il aurait voulue la voir morte! Sauf que Sweeney ne pouvait pas se le permettre…Elle lui servait encore pour cacher ses meurtres à répétitions. Cacher n'était pas le verbe juste. Manger, aurait été plus exacte…

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, isolé dans le petit appartement auparavant embellit par la beauté sans limites de Lucy.

Nellie entendit ce rire et soupira en époussetant son comptoir avec un chiffon crasseux et troué. Elle comprenait très bien son désir de vengeance, mais de là à hurler d'un rire si effroyable qu'il aurait tué un écureuil passant pas là sur le coup, non.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, mais fût remplacé par le tintement familier de la porte d'entré de la façade du magasin. La cuisinière releva la tête avec curiosité, qui pouvait bien venir manger à cette heure si tardive? Surtout en tenant compte qu'elle devrait fermer d'une minute à l'autre…

L'assistant du Juge. Avec son immense visage gras et son nez rouge, sûrement à cause d'un abus d'alcool, elle aurait pût le reconnaître entre plusieurs autres. Ce gros dégoûtant qui violaient de jeunes filles innocentes dès que Turpin avait le dos tourné! Et même si il avait face à la scène, il ne l'aurait certes pas arrêté! Non; le Juge l'aurait aidé dans ses crimes perfides.

Nellie s'empressa de lui sourire, juste un peu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle devait toujours paraitre accueillante pour de futurs clients, aussi écœurants soit ils.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Bamford!, grinça t-elle lentement. Je peux vous être utile pour quelque chose? Une tourte peut-être?

- J'ai bien peur que non, ma belle dame!, susurra l'homme en se rapprochant dangereusement de la femme incertaine. Je suis ici pour faire une inspection de vos fourneaux, autrement dit, de votre sous-sol! L'arrière boutique, si vous préférez!

- C'est impossible!, paniqua Nellie. Je…je suis trop occupée! Revenez demain, vous aurez plus de chance!

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, répondit le bailli méchamment. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre.

Il était à présent juste en face d'elle. L'haleine que son horrible bouche dégageait ne sentait pas seulement l'alcool, également celle plus subtile du sang. Il commença à caresser la poitrine de la cuisinière, où la peau restait visible à cause d'un impressionnant et appétissant décolleter. Mme Lovett le giffla violement, ce qui ne le fît pas reculer, bien au contraire, il ambitionnait!

- Ne me touchez pas!, hurla Nellie.

- Hum les femmes violentes comme vous sont un défi, ma beauté., gronda l'homme avec satisfaction.

Il la jeta au sol avec force en relevant ses jupes d'un habile coup de main. Il caressa les fesses rondes et agréables de la femme en baissant ses sous vêtements. Il descendit également les manches de sa robe, enlevant son corset, de façon à avoir ses seins à porté de main. Nellie se débattait mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

- Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait!, supplia la cuisinière.

- Oh que non Madame Lovett, ricana le bailli. Vous ne vouliez pas me montrer l'arrière boutique? Et bien je vais la visiter moi-même!

La femme sentit le sexe du bailli entré profondément en elle, dans un endroit inhabituel. Mon Dieu qu'elle détestait ça! Son pénis était gros, il lui faisait mal et lui arrachait des cris sonores de douleur. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, s'écrasant lourdement au plancher.

Monsieur Bamford plaqua alors ses grosses pattes sales sur les seins volumineux, mais sensibles, de Nellie. Il les massait. Non, rectification; il les pétrissait. C'était pénible, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Enlever vos mains dégoûtantes de ma poitrine espèce d'imbécile!, s'époumona la cuisinière.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'homme la retourna brusquement sur le dos, ayant à présent une pleine vision sur les seins de Mme Lovett. Il avait enlevé son sexe de la femme, elle voyait à présent le morceau de chaire qui avait été son objet de torture pendant de longues minutes. Il était pâle et le bout luisait de sperme. Il semblait près à tout recracher d'un moment à l'autre.

- On va jouer à un jeu, voulez vous?, demanda le bailli d'une manière perverse. Je ne devrais pas vous le proposer, vous n'avez pas le choix chère Nellie.

Il attrapa la tête de la cuisinière et plaça sa bouche sur son sexe gonflé de plaisir. De cette même main, il dirigea la tête de Madame Lovett. Il allait vite, trop vite! Elle le sentait qui cognait dans le fond de sa gorge, l'envie de vomir était très présente. Pendant un moment encore, elle sentit l'atroce goût de la peau dans sa bouche.

Puis, elle le mordit de toutes ses forces. Monsieur Bamford cria pendant qu'elle s'écartait de ce monstre.

- Salope!, gronda t-il. Tu va le regretter espèce de sorcière!

Il éjacula tout ce que ce gros sexe écœurant pouvait contenir sur le visage de Nellie. Il sortit ensuite un gros couteau d'un de ses propres tiroirs. Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent de terreur en le voyant s'approcher.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, jolie Nellie., susurra l'homme. Je ne vous veux aucun mal voyons…Vous aurez seulement ce que vous méritez…

Il était de nouveau à genoux près d'elle. Il appuya la pointe sur le haut du sein gauche de la femme en descendant lentement vers le bas.

Elle pleura et hurla, le mélange de ses deux émotions ne dérangea même pas Sweeney qui ne bougea pas d'un poil en l'entendant hurler. Car oui, il l'avait entendue. Il savait que le bailli était en bas. Mais il s'en fichait; elle l'avait cherché.

L'associé du Juge enleva le couteau. Il sourit; il était oh combien fier de lui! La femme avait la tête appuyée sur les plancher, ses yeux clos permettaient quand même aux larmes de passées. Son sein gauche possédait maintenant une entaille qui le traversait verticalement, ne touchant pas au mamelon rosé. La sueur perlait sur son front et ses lèvres tremblaient d'une peur immense qu'il recommence pour le sein droit. Son visage à présent blanc de sperme scintillait, le rayonnement étant amplifié par la pleine lune argentée.

Le bailli remit ses vêtements, déposa le couteau sur le comptoir et lui lança d'un ton sarcastique :

- Et bien, Nellie! Vous êtes toute une femme, au lit…

Il éclata d'un rire cruel et s'éloigna dans la rue, laissant derrière lui une femme brisée et dégoûtée de sa propre existence…


	5. Un réconfort particulier

**Un réconfort particulier…**

Nellie était évanouie au sol depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle s'était laissé aller dans cet état, le préférant à celui de pauvre femme faible qui se laissait violer par le premier imbécile venu. Au moins, dans son presque sommeil, elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait, oublier tout les moments plus durs de la vie.

Comme le fait que Monsieur Todd ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerais jamais. Ou encore qu'en mettant des humains dans ses tourtes, elle réduisait à néant l'entreprise de sa voisine, Mme Mooney.

Normalement, elle aurait dût en être plus que fière! Mais un malheureux «incident» survenu plusieurs années plutôt faisait que la femme ne pourrait jamais détester sa concurrente. Elles étaient si jeunes, si insouciantes… Nellie entendait encore sa voie qui lui criait :

- Nellie! Nellie! Réveille-toi, ma chérie, s'il-te-plait ne soit pas morte!

Quoi? Mais elle se souvenait seulement du «réveille-toi» …Son imagination lui jouait elle des tours? Mais non!

En fait, pendant tout le temps où la cuisinière s'était évanouit au sol, l'ancienne amie était entrée silencieusement dans le magasin pour lui parler. Elle avait remarquée la porte ouverte en passant devant la façade, et, trouvant cette oublie inhabituelle de la part de Mme Lovett, avait décidée de venir voir ce qui se passait…

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua le corps sans vie! Elle l'appela désespérément pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant la motivée à revenir à elle.

La cuisinière de tourtes à base d'humains lui répondit quelques instants plus tard, d'une voix tremblante :

- Lynne?

- C'est moi, ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi…, la rassura Lynne Mooney.

- Je vais me débrouiller, rentre chez toi et laisse moi tranquille, gronda Nellie entre ses larmes.

- Pas question! Je vais te porter jusque dans ton lit et si tu en as la force tu me raconteras ce qui c'est passé pour te mettre dans un tel état…, répondit Lynne gentiment.

Mme Mooney passa ses bras sous les cuisses de sa chère voisine, relevant avec facilité son corps léger. Elle respira l'odeur enivrante de la femme, mais s'obligeât à poursuivre son chemin vers la chambre. Lynne ouvrit la porte lentement en la refermant derrière elles, posant Madame Lovett sur le lit en douceur. Elle y prit place à son tour, s'asseyant à proximité pour lui caresser la joue avec amour. Elle resta tout de même étonnée parce que sous ses doigts, l'habituelle sensation douce de la peau de Nellie avait été remplacée par un liquide étrange et pâteux qui semblait avoir séché sur son beau visage…

- Nell?, questionna Madame Mooney, paniquée. Ce n'est quand même pas…

Le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge mais elle poursuivit :

-…du sperme?

- Oui…, chuchota la cuisinière en fuyant son regard triste.

- Oh Nellie…, s'exclama la femme. C'est le bailli? Je l'ai vu sortir d'ici à la course…

Lynne n'eut pas besoin d'entendre une réponse orale de Mme Lovett pour comprendre lorsque les yeux de cette dernière s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ne parle pas je suis sûre que sa doit être difficile…, soupira la concurrente.

Nellie se leva du lit avec difficulté, ressentant dans son sein gauche une douleur atroce. Elle fît un faible sourire à Lynne et se dirigea vers sa buanderie en soupirant une fois à l'intérieur. Elle eu tout juste le temps de retirer ses vêtements et de revêtir une nuisette mince avant que Mme Mooney entre en trombe dans la pièce.

- J'ai…j'ai cru apercevoir du sang sur ta poitrine…, trembla la voisine.

- Oh…ça?, répliqua Madame Lovett en pointant la coupure en partie découverte. Ce n'est rien, juste une blessure de travail! Tu pourrais me laisser maintenant? Je voudrais désinfecter la blessure, au cas où…

Sans un mot, n'y un son, Lynne se rapprocha de sa vieille amie. Elle entreprit de nettoyer le visage de la cuisinière avec délicatesse, la débarrassant du sperme de l'homme abject. Elle lui sourit et fît glisser la manche de la nuisette bleue pâle sur l'épaule douce. Nellie ferma les yeux et soupira en la repoussant.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai souffert du manque de ta présence quand je me suis mariée avec Albert. Et maintenant tu me vois à mon plus bas!

- Nellie…, chuchota Madame Mooney. N'ai pas peur de moi, je t'en supplie…Ne me prend pas pour une idiote non plus, ce n'est pas une blessure de travail. Je me doute ce qu'il t'a fait…

- Alors tu dois savoir que c'est horrible et à quel point j'ai besoin d'être seule!, cracha t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr…, répondit la femme. Très bien, je m'en vais. Je pensais seulement que tu aimerais que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à la franchir quand une main tremblante la retint.

- Lynne, attends…, gémit la cuisinière. Tu sais que j'aime mieux me débrouiller seule mais cette fois, je ne peux plus…

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Mme Mooney en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Lynne caressa le dos nu de sa concurrente d'une main réconfortante. Elle se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte pour nettoyer la plaie sur la poitrine de Nellie avec de l'eau et du savon. Elle cria sous la douleur que provoquait en elle se mélange.

- Sa fait mal mais c'est nécessaire et tu le sais, Nell!, gronda t-elle.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, la plaie était parfaitement propre et ne saignait plus. Nellie se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un soupir dégoûté.

- Mon sein est défiguré., murmura la blessée. Et sa fait si mal…

Lynne la retourna sur elle-même et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle baisa avec tendresse le sein meurtrit de Mme Lovett et le goûta lentement, se délecta de toutes les subtiles saveurs d'une peau naturellement douce et parfumée. Elle passa sa langue sur le mamelon sensible en faisant bien attention de ne pas aller trop loin dans ses caresses.

- Au contraire, ma belle, je l'adore tout autant., argumenta Madame Mooney.

- Merci beaucoup, Lynne…, déglutit-elle, encore toute chamboulée de cette exquise attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrête!, rassura Mme Mooney. Je sais qu'après…ce genre d'expériences avec un homme, on a plutôt le goût d'être tranquille. Tu as besoin de quoi que se soit?

- Dormir, murmura Nellie. Me perdre dans mes rêves et tout oublié…

- Bien sûr ma puce…Tu as quelqu'un à avertir? Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète?

- Toby!, hurla Mme Lovett.

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire comme le joindre et…

Mais Lynne ne comprenait pas. Nellie lui pointa la porte ouverte. Toby se tenait dans l'embrasure, un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Tu…tu es là depuis quand, mon chéri?, questionna la femme en remontant la bretelle de sa nuisette.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre clairement que vous ne serrez jamais plus qu'une mère pour moi…

Le visage peiné du garçon disparut bien vite de la vue des femmes troublées. L'une par la gêne de se montrer si ouvertement attirée, l'autre par la déclaration d'amour d'un certain jeune homme…


	6. Explications

**Explications**

Ses beaux yeux bruns paniquaient. Son fils avait vu ce qu'elle-même ne voulait pas croire réelle. Avant son mariage avec Albert, mariage forcé évidemment, elle habitait chez Lynne Mooney et sa mère. Ses parents s'éteignaient alors à petits feux à cause de la peste. Ils l'avaient donc envoyée chez leur plus grande amie, Rose. Le mari de cette dernière, décédé dans de tragiques circonstances un peu nébuleuses…

Elle y avait élu domicile un bon moment, avant que sa grande tante prenne la décision de la placer le plus vite possible, pour laisser la pauvre famille Mooney en paix.

La tante ne pouvait savoir à quel point cette décision attristait tout le monde. Rose adorait la présence de Nellie dans la maison, car elle affirmait que cette dernière respirait la joie et la bonté qu'il y manquait. Lynne pleura toutes les larmes que son corps, déjà très bien développé, pouvait contenir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées d'une façon inexplicable, un évènement enchanteur arrivait à accomplir des merveilles…

Et la pauvre Nellie là dedans! Elle se retrouvait dans les pattes d'un vieux cochon qui la dépassait en âge et en désirs sexuels. Sa première fois fût avec Lynne, qui se déclarait ouvertement lesbienne et dégoûtée par les hommes. Le mariage de Nellie avec Albert les avaient blessées, bien que «l'heureuse» mariée ne se disait pas amoureuse de la jeune femme. Elle avait apprécié ce moment, mais pour une raison inexplicable, les hommes l'intéressaient toujours plus.

Et dès que Lynne quitta le magasin de tourtes, Mme Lovett chercha Toby dans toute la maison, pour finalement le retrouvé, assis à la table de la cuisine, fraîchement souillée par le sang et les larmes de Nellie. Elle prit place près de lui en le regardant d'un œil perplexe.

- Écoute Toby, je sais ce que tu as vu et je suis plus que consciente que c'est déplacé pour un jeune homme de ton âge. Mais je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, seulement qu'après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit je…je…

La voix de la cuisinière s'étrangla et elle ravala toutes les larmes accumulées depuis un moment déjà. Son fils adoptif la regarda, étonné. Il ne savait rien du bailli…Elle l'avait complètement oublié!

- De quoi vous parlez?, chuchota l'adolescent.

- Le bailli. Il est venu ce soir., souffla Nellie rapidement.

- Il ne vous a pas touchée j'espère?, s'indigna son fils.

- Non.

Elle mentait tellement mal. C'en aurait été presque amusant si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai! Je vais le tuer! Sérieusement Madame Lovett! Il ne vous a quand même pas violée?, hurla le garçon.

- Calme-toi, Toby!, chuchota la cuisinière. J'ai besoin de détente!

- Pardonnez-moi…Alors il a vraiment…?

- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas…habituel, il faut dire.

- Et Monsieur Todd? Il n'est pas venu vous aider? Il n'était pas dans son magasin?

- Il s'y trouvait, oui. Mais il…il ne devait pas savoir…

Nellie réfléchit. Elle se souvenait d'avoir criée plutôt fort. Il l'avait peut être entendue après tout. Imbécile, laissé une femme se faire violer sous lui. Elle avait bien fait d'essayer de l'oublier…

- Peut importe!, assura Mme Lovett. Ta soirée c'est bien passée au moins?

- Oui, très bien même!, répondit Toby. Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose…J'aurais besoin de vos conseils!

- Ah oui? À propos de quoi?

- Hum…, il rougit. Vous savez, ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain…

- Oui?, demanda la cuisinière troublée.

- Et bien je…je…, le garçon bégayai de plus en plus.

- Ah! Je vois…Tu…tu n'aimerais pas mieux en parler avec Monsieur T? Parce que je vais seulement pouvoir te donner mon avis de femme ce qui n'est pas excellent dans ta situation je pense.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa sera parfait!

- Commence pas me dire pourquoi tu veux savoir toutes ses choses.

- Et bien…J'ai envie d'avoir une première expérience réussit si on veut…

- Toby! Tu m'as caché que tu avais une amoureuse? Qui c'est?, s'informa Nellie avec une curiosité très mal dissimulée.

- Il n'y a personne dans ma vie.

- Mais alors comment veux-tu…Toby!, cria Madame Lovett. Tu ne va quand même pas te trouver une prostituée dans un bordel?

- Écoutez-moi Madame Lovett! J'ai 16 ans, j'ai beaucoup de désirs et la femme que j'aime ne pourra jamais faire pareille pour moi. Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix pour le moment.

Les yeux du garçon restaient fixés au plancher. Il venait noir sur blanc, encore une fois, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le laisser dans les bras d'une vulgaire femme qui ne l'aimerait pas et qui ferait ça seulement pour l'argent qu'il lui reviendrait par la suite. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de son fils. Mais il demeurait trop jeune pour elle…

- Toby…, soupira Nellie. Je ne suis pas attirée par toi, mais je comprends tes désirs et sache que j'aimerais mieux le faire avec toi que te voir avec l'une de ces femmes…Mais je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes expériences avec les hommes à ce niveau donc je ne suis pas celle qui te faut.

En effet, les relations sexuelles de Nellie Lovett avec des hommes étaient loin d'être positives ou encore douces. Le bailli, Albert qui la forçait tout le temps en ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir…

- Je ferais attention à vous, Nellie…, murmura Toby en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

Elle frissona. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Je…je ne peux pas, tu es mon fils! Et tu es beaucoup trop jeune! Tu sais quel âge j'ai?

- Non…

- J'ai 32 ans Toby. Soit le double de toi.

- Je m'en fiche et vous le savez très bien!, répliqua t-il, insulté.

- Oui mais pas moi! Mon corps n'est pas celui d'une jeune femme de ton âge…Je vais te dire ce qu'il faut savoir mais promet moi seulement d'être doux avec celle avec qui tu essayeras!

- Oui, bien sûr. Même si elles n'ont pas le métier le plus gratifiant du monde, elles méritent le respect.

- Bien alors écoute-moi…

Et Nellie lui expliqua calmement tous ce qu'il fallait savoir au sujet des femmes, de leur bien être, des préliminaires, de la pénétration… Au bout d'un moment par contre, elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds et faillit s'évanouir tellement la fatigue la ravageait.

- J'espère t'avoir été utile Toby mais je me meurs de fatigue j'ai mal partout, je dois dormir…

- Bien sûr, merci Madame Lovett. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Tu es gentil mon chéri mais tu ne peux rien faire pour mon dos endolorit!, ricana la femme. Dort bien!

Et elle l'abandonna ainsi dans la cuisine. Elle s'effondra sur son lit mais se redressa brusquement en apercevant la porte s'ouvrir. Toby. Heureusement, elle portait encore sa nuisette et n'avais pas eu le temps de la retirée pour dormir…

- J'y est réfléchit et oui, je peux vous aider.

Il contourna le lit et vint s'asseoir derrière Mme Lovett, le dos de cette dernière collé contre le torse du garçon. Il releva les cheveux de la cuisinière et les fixa sur le dessus de sa tête en un chignon négligé. Il embrassa la nuque de Nellie en douceur, à l'endroit même où se terminaient ses cheveux. Le frisson que ressentit la femme descendit le long de sa colonne et passa par la pointe de ses seins durcis.

- Toby…, gémit Nellie. Je n'ai pas la force de vivre ça à nouveau, pas deux fois dans la même soirée…S'il te plait…

Toby sursauta en sentant une larme glissé le long de la joue de celle qu'il aimait et s'écraser lourdement sur les draps frais.

- Oh Madame Lovett…Je…je voulais seulement vous masser pour soulager votre douleur…

- Désolée j'ai cru…J'ai cru…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dût vous expliquer…

Toby pris tranquillement les épaules de Nellie entre ses mains chaudes et les caressa lentement. Elles se déplaçaient de haut en bas, touchant au passage le cou soyeux. Il commença à les masser légèrement en mettant la pression sur les points qui semblaient les plus douloureux. Un baiser affectueux s'égarait parfois dans le dos nu et sur les épaules dénudées. En continuant de presser ses paumes un peu partout où s'accumulait la tension, Toby caressa du bout des doigts la nuque sensible. Il la sentait qui s'endormait de plus en plus sous ses mains tendres…

- Je vais vous laisser sinon vous aller m'emporter avec vous dans votre agréable sommeil…, souffla Toby au creux du cou de Mme Lovett en embrassant sa joue.

- Merci pour ton massage, mon chéri…, soupira Nellie avec contentement.

Elle se laissa choir sur son lit et le garçon quitta la pièce en souriant. Elle était terriblement séduisante lorsque ses yeux se fermaient paresseusement et que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvraient, comme pour lui chuchoter un «je t'aime» tant espéré…


	7. Le choix de Toby

Le choix de Toby

Lorsque Mme Lovett se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'aperçut que la douleur persistante à ses épaules était à présent un lointain souvenir. Elle se leva donc avec le sourire en s'habillant tranquillement, mais soupira bien vite à la vue de la longue filée de clients qui attendaient déjà à la devanture de son magasin de tourtes.

Nellie se battait pour essayer de lacer son corset, en général elle n'avait aucune difficulté, quand la porte c'est ouverte brusquement. C'était Toby, bien sûr.

- Il y a trop de clients!, ragea t-il. Je voulais vous laisser dormir mais je suis débordé!

- J'arrive, mon chéri! Mais plus vite tu sors, plus rapidement j'attacherais ce bordel de…, cria Mme Lovett.

- Shuuut…Calmez-vous…

Il se plaça lentement derrière elle et entreprit de lacer le corset d'un noir sombre de Nellie. Ses mouvements demeuraient délicats et attentionnés, même s'ils étaient tout les deux pressés de retourner travailler. Après un moment, le corset noué à la perfection resserrait la taille de Mme Lovett, en faisant ressortir ses magnifiques seins à la peau si lisse, pâle et douce. La femme se retrouva en face de Toby, mais beaucoup plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée au départ. Ses seins s'appuyaient contre le torse de son fils, bien que le corset empêchait le contact de la peau, le haut de sa poitrine dégagée, par contre…

Elle releva doucement la tête puis lui sourit. Soudain, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres rouges vermeilles, les goûtant dans chaque mouvement de bouche qu'il accomplissait. Pour le moment, la femme resta de marbre mais elle n'eut pas d'autres choix de répliquer quand le jeune homme poussa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Leurs langues valsaient ensembles, dans un rythme affectueux qui fît tourner la tête de Madame Lovett. Mais quand elle se rappela qui elle embrassait, elle recula, apeurée.

- Laisse moi…, murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je m'excuse Madame Lovett…Je…je vous ai fais mal?, chuchota Toby en essuyant la larme qui parcourait la joue de celle qu'il aimait.

- Bien sûr que non…C'est seulement que…que c'est la première fois qu'un homme est doux avec moi…

Elle entreprit de mettre sa robe à toute vitesse et disparut dans la grande cuisine pour répondre aux demandes des clients, en affichant un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux qu'il en donnait mal à la tête. Mais seul Toby pouvait voire la différence. Après tout, il avait passé des journées entières à observer les moindres subtilités de ce visage parfait, où toutes les émotions avaient atterries un jour ou l'autre…

La journée passa étonnamment vite, même avec la tonne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils se fuyaient comme la peste, évitant les regards et les contacts physiques. Sur la pause du midi, Toby avait accidentellement accroché les hanches de Nellie et cette dernière, dans un fracas monumental, regardait quelques secondes plus tard les verres de gin qu'elle venait d'échapper au sol.

La gêne était au rendez vous, ainsi que le malaise, mais aussi une parcelle d'amour. Un amour plutôt fort et qui ne venait pas que du garçon…

Vers 20h, Mme Lovett en avait assez et décida de fermer le magasin de tourtes. Elle chassa gentiment les derniers clients, presque tous soûls, en leur disant qu'un beau repos lui serait profitable pour ouvrir plus tôt le lendemain. L'un de ses clients, qui avait engloutit facilement à lui seul 2 bouteilles de gin, n'était pas du tout en accord avec la cuisinière. Il l'interpella grossièrement pendant qu'elle lui demandait gentiment de partir…

- Allez, poupée! Viens t'asseoir, je pourrais te payer pour me faire des choses…

Il l'avait tirée par les hanches et Nellie était à présent assise sur les genoux du client gênant qui lui caressait maintenant doucement le haut de la poitrine, nue à cause du corset serré. Il glissa rapidement un billet d'argent entre ses seins et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. Elle grogna et le mordit à pleine bouche dès que c'est lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Il hurla et se leva debout, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle remit l'argent sur la table…

- Partez Monsieur, je ne suis pas une prostituée!

- Salope! Tu m'as mordu, tu va le regretter!

Il la prit par les hanches et se pencha sur son visage quand une voix grave et chaude l'arrêta. Il y avait dans cette voix une nuance de menace très intimidante…

- La dame vous a dit de ne pas la toucher et de partir, vous lui obéissez, c'est clair?

Toby. Toujours et encore lui qui venait à son secours. Grrrr! Elle se trouvait bien idiote de ne pas être capable de se débrouiller seule. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva entre les mains douces et délicates de son fils. Il la tenait contre lui en regardant l'homme méchamment. Ce dernier partit en grommelant que les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes…

Après l'incident, les clients partirent tous sans protestés. Ils demeuraient à présent seuls dans le magasin de tourtes…

- Toby, tu me lâches s'il-te-plait? J'ai encore du ménage à faire avant d'aller me coucher.

Il s'exécuta mais la regarda longuement avant de rompre complètement tout contact physique avec elle.

- Sa vous dérange si je prends ma soirée?

- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri…, murmura Mme Lovett. Mais…tu as des projets en tête pour ce soir?

- Oui. J'y vais. Ce soir.

- Oh…Déjà? Et bien. Tu as assez d'argent?

- Oui…Mais je voulais vous demander…

- Si je pouvais venir avec toi?

- Comment avez-vous su?

- Oh c'était plutôt évident…Mais sa me ferais plaisir de t'accompagner, du moins jusqu'au bâtiment.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Lovett!, s'exclama son fils avec joie. Je serais prêt dans 5 minutes!

Nellie attendit, fît les 100 pas, puis, le vit apparaître. Il était tout simplement séduisant. Il avait revêtit un costume chic, ses cheveux en bataille, comme toujours, rendait le tout encore plus attirant. Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans les rues froides et lugubres de Londres, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande maison blanche toute délabrée par le temps...Le bordel de Mme Mercier.

- Bonne chance, Toby. Et, _je t'en supplie, _soit doux comme si…comme si…

- Comme si j'étais avec vous…, murmura son fils en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement…


	8. Souvenirs et regrets

Souvenirs et regrets

Nellie Lovett s'éloignait lentement du domaine en blanc en réfléchissant. Son fils ferait l'amour à une femme ce soir, pour la toute première fois. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée, ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser à Toby dans les bras doux d'une autre femme qu'elle. En temps normal, avec un autre homme, elle n'aurait pas hésitée à coucher avec lui. Parce que Nellie l'aimait, c'était flagrant! Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était toujours son fils même si, à chaque fois qu'un contact physique s'établissait entre eux, Mme Lovett rougissait fortement et ressentait dans son corps une attirance indescriptible.

La cuisinière s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et se retourna brusquement vers l'établissement. Elle venait d'apercevoir une vieille statue en pierre en face du bordel. Une femme nue qui se recouvrait le sexe pudiquement du revers de la main pendant que l'autre était appuyée sur la hanche. Son sourire par contre, montrait le contraire de la gêne qu'on croyait apercevoir en premier lieu. Un petit sourire aguicheur qui disait clairement : Faites votre prix. Nellie n'avait jamais eu une grande admiration pour ce métier, mais elle ne devait pas juger, car dans ses débuts, avant d'avoir le magasin de tourtes, elle pouvait uniquement se blâmer…

La jeune Nellie, Nell pour ses clients, avait débutée dans la rue. Ses parents ne pouvaient lui offrir des études respectables, elle devait se débrouiller pour se faire un peu d'argent, question de se trouver ensuite un petit appartement confortable. Son tout premier client fût un petit garçon de 9 ans, elle s'en rappellera toute sa vie.

Elle en avait alors 16, quand le jeune garçon c'était présenté à Nellie, sous le nom de William…Elle était dans une ruelle sombre et attendait tranquillement quand elle avait sentit une petite main toucher sa cuisse, comme pour lui parler…

- Madame…

- Tu es perdu, mon chéri?, avait répondu Nellie d'une voix chaude et douce. Elle remonta ses jupes et se baissa à sa hauteur et lui souriant franchement. Même à ce tout jeune âge, elle adorait les enfants et la fibre maternelle demeurait sa seconde nature.

- Non. Je…j'aurais besoin de vos services.

- Allons, allons! Tu as quel âge?

- 9 ans, Madame! Je m'appelle William. Et vous c'est Nell, je me trompe?

- Oui c'est ça. Tu me connais?

- Oh oui! Tout le monde parle de vous…Vous êtes tellement belle., chuchota le garçon en rougissant.

- Tu es charmant mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tu es trop jeune! Et j'ai besoin d'argent, de toute façon.

- Oh mais j'en ai! Je veux seulement voir un peu vos épaules et votre poitrine…Toucher aussi…

Elle le regarda longuement. C'était incorrect de faire ça, et elle le savait! Mais à cet âge là, ça n'avait rien de pervers, seulement de la découverte.

- Bien, d'accord! Mais tu ne dis rien à tes parents, compris?

- Oui Madame!

Le petit garçon avait mit une poignée de pièces en argent dans la paume de Nellie et la regardait en espérant que se serait assez. Pour toute réponse, il vit la jeune femme fourrée la poignée dans un petit sac qu'elle portait autour de la taille.

Elle avait alors commencé à descendre lentement les manches de sa robe sur ses épaules à présent nues. Elle prenait alors les petites mains inexpérimentées et les posaient sur les épaules fraîchement dénudées.

Pendant qu'il touchait et admirait la peau parfaite, elle délaçait tranquillement son corset en le descendant finalement au complet. William avait les yeux ronds et quand il repartit chez lui ce soir là, il pouvait affirmer avoir touché et goûter une femme…

Madame Lovett revint brusquement à elle et s'assit sur le socle de pierre grise. Le petit garçon était beaucoup plus jeune que Toby, en plus elle ne ressentait rien pour William. Alors que Toby…Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait voulue, elle n'aurait pût l'empêcher de coucher avec une femme ce soir. Il était décidé et en plus, Nellie ne remettrais jamais les pieds dans un endroit pareil.

À présent, elle regrettait. Bien sûr, c'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'on avait à prendre une décision difficile! On hésitait, puis finalement quand notre choix s'arrêtait sur l'option la plus sage, on se rendait compte qu'on s'était trompé. Et par la suite, il était trop tard. On pouvait rarement reculer.

La cuisinière décida d'attendre son fils ici, se disant que sa pourrait seulement lui faire plaisir de la voir à l'entrée du bâtiment, lorsqu'il en sortirait. Après tout, peut-être que Toby aurait besoin de parler? Ou peut-être pas…Dans le doute, elle resta, au cas où…

Pendant que sa mère réfléchissait, Toby, lui, avait pénétré dans le bordel avec une certaine crainte. Au comptoir d'accueil, une femme d'âge mûr était appuyée avec nonchalance. Elle possédait de larges courbes et un air maternel, bien qu'un peu pervers…

- Bonsoir, mon chou. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi? Tu es venue voir une fille en particulier?

- Euh non…

- Bon alors va voir Tiffany, chambre 40, deuxième étage. Elle est libre et assez expérimentée pour te faire passer toute une nuit…Tu l'as pour la soirée, profite en bien. Le prix est de 50 pennies.

Il remit le montant à la femme, et entreprit de gravir à petits pas le grand escalier qui tournait autour d'une unique poutre de bois délabrée. Quelque chose dans le discours de l'hautesse l'avait pourtant dérangé. Tu l'as…comme s'il possédait cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Arrivé au bout de l'escalier, la porte 40 apparut comme un signe. Il cogna timidement à la porte et fut surpris d'entendre comme réponse…

- Entre, mon amour… Faut pas faire ton timide!

Couchée sur le lit, uniquement habillée d'une légère nuisette rose fuchsia, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds reposait en le regardant fixement. Elle était belle, oui, mais Toby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mme Lovett quand il la regardait…Il s'imaginait ses lèvres douces contre son cou et il passait proche de s'évanouir…

Nellie se précipita à l'intérieur de l'établissement en paniquant. Mon Dieu, elle avait peut-être encore le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Elle y réfléchissait encore, mais elle était prête à le faire pour lui. Prête à coucher avec lui…

En entra à l'accueil, elle reconnut immédiatement Marise Mercier, la propriétaire. Nell, de son ancien surnom, avait déjà travaillée pour Marise, cette dernière regrettant encore son départ. Évidemment, la patronne la reconnue quand elle entra, et son regard s'illumina.

- Nellie! Tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir travaillée pour moi!

- Jamais! Je…je viens chercher mon euh…fils! Il vient d'entrer ici mais il ne réalise pas à quel point il a fait une énorme erreur! Vous pouvez me dire où il est?

- Dans ton ancienne chambre, Nell. La 40. Comme tu en a fais des choses là dedans…, ricana la propriétaire en passant sa langue sur ses vieilles lèvres toutes craquelées.

Elle ne finissait même pas de remonter ses jupes qu'elle partait déjà à la course dans l'impressionnant escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même réfléchir, et fût surprise d'apercevoir la femme couchée sur le lit, Toby debout à la fenêtre…Fiou, il portait encore tous ses vêtements.

- Toby! Ne le fait pas je t'en supplie! Je…je t'aime., souffla t-elle tout bas.

Il se retourna, surpris, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en prenant son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres avec force en le tirant plus près d'elle. Les bras de son fils entourèrent ses hanches en seulement quelques secondes. La voix railleuse de Tiffany se fît entendre, ce qui les força à rompre le baiser remplit d'amour…

- J'voudrais pas vous déranger mais si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, sortez!

Ils quittèrent le bordel ensemble, la main de Toby quitta les hanches de Mme Lovett uniquement lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la chambre de Nellie.

- Je te promets de faire l'amour avec toi, mon chéri. Mais demain, tu veux bien? Je suis épuisée malheureusement…

- Prenez votre temps, je veux votre confort…, chuchota le garçon en la serrant une dernière fois contre lui.

- Tu…tu veux dormir avec moi?, demanda timidement la femme. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer mais il fait froid et ton divan ne doit plus être à ta grandeur!

- J'adorerais.

- Bon. Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et viens me trouver dans…5 minutes?

- Parfait!

Mme Lovett entra dans sa chambre et enfila une longue robe de chambre qui se boutonnait dans le dos. Pas question qu'il la revoit nue avant demain soir. Elle lui ouvrit la porte en le laissant pénétré dans sa chambre.

Elle se coucha dans son lit et invita Toby à en faire autant. Il s'étendit derrière elle en collant son torse contre le dos couvert de tissu de Nellie. Ils ne disaient rien mais la respiration de Mme Lovett se faisait de plus en plus nerveuse et saccadée. Toby déboutonna alors lentement deux boutons dans le bas de la robe de chambre. Il y passa une main et caressa le bas de son dos d'un mouvement apaisant.

- Hum Toby…

- Essayez de vous endormir, mon amour…

Tous les deux firent des rêves intéressants, et pensait de plus en plus avec enthousiasme à la soirée de demain…


	9. Une première fois commune

**Une première fois commune**

Nellie se réveilla avec la main attentionnée de Toby dans le bas de son dos nu. Elle sourit et se leva doucement. Elle prit aussitôt une décision qu'elle allait probablement regrettée plus tard; elle n'ouvrait pas aujourd'hui. La femme voulait prendre son temps avec Toby pour être sûre et certaine que tout serait parfait entre eux.

La cuisinière revêtit alors ses plus beaux sous-vêtements de satin, ainsi que tous ce qui allait avec…Une robe d'un noir profond, rehaussée par des lacets arrière d'un rouge sanglant. Elle y ajouta un pendentif en cœur rouge assortit aux lacets, laça ses bottines et sortit du magasin avertir M. Todd que son fils et elle prenait une journée de congé bien méritée.

Son fils…Elle devrait arrêter de l'appeler de cette façon! Après tout, n'allait-elle pas faire l'amour avec lui ce soir? Seulement en y pensant, elle ressentit dans son ventre d'agréables petits tourbillons. C'était comme si des centaines de petites coccinelles la chatouillaient, _de l'intérieur. _Mme Lovett se sentait un peu nerveuse, bien sûr! Ce n'était pas rien, être plus vieille que l'homme avec qui elle partagerait un moment si merveilleux…Son plus grand désir serait qu'il apprécie…Elle n'avait plus 16 ans, elle se savait jolie, mais de là à plaire à un jeune homme de son âge, non.

Elle arrêta immédiatement ses pensées et questionnement car ses pas l'avait menée, à son insu, à la porte du barbier. Nellie entra, comme d'habitude, sans frapper. Il était **ENCORE** assit sur sa chaise de barbier et regardait l'un de ses chers amis…Stupides rasoirs!, elle ne cessait de penser.

- Monsieur T?, annonça Mme Lovett. Je suis seulement venue vous dire que je…euh qu'on prenait notre journée. Donc si vous voulez tuer des gens, il va falloir les dépecer vous-mêmes, je ne veux pas perdre la viande.

- Taisez-vous et laissez moi, femme stupide., grogna Sweeney en ne lui jetant même pas l'habituel regard meurtrier qu'elle méritait. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre à faire que me pourrir la vie et cuisiner?

- Faire l'amour!, hurla Madame Lovett en claquant la porte violemment.

Elle descendit les marches rageusement et couru dans son magasin. Elle entra dans la chambre en faisait trop de bruit, ce qui réveilla malheureusement le garçon qui dormait encore paisiblement dans le lit chaud et confortable de Mme Lovett.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Toby d'une voix endormit en se levant pour se planter devant la femme enragée.

- Monsieur T…Il m'enrage!

- Bon alors reposez vous pour…être en forme ce soir, je m'occupe du magasin. Mais si vous n'êtes pas prête je peux vous attendre!

- J'ai décidée de fermer aujourd'hui, mon chéri. Pour qu'on prenne notre temps…

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa légèrement son front…

- J'espère que tous iras bien…, murmura le garçon.

- Je ferais tout pour ton confort., répliqua Mme Lovett en collant sa tête contre le torse de Toby.

- Bon! Tu viens? Je vais préparer à déjeuner! Tu dois mourir de faim!

- J'ai seulement faim de vous…

La femme rougit mais répliqua quand même…

- Allons, Toby! Ne dit pas de sottises! Je suis trop vieille pour être désirée par un jeune homme de ton âge!

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

La journée passa extrêmement vite. Beaucoup trop vite, pensait Nellie en nettoyant le comptoir, salit de la farine qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt pour leur faire un petit souper bien tranquille, en tête à tête. Monsieur Todd ne c'était pas manifesté, de toute évidence, il avait tué beaucoup, car la cuisinière vit plusieurs hommes monter sans revenir du salon de barbier… Mais bon, elle s'en occuperait demain, ou encore elle perdrait la viande. Elle s'en fichait! Pour le moment, tous ce qui lui importait; Toby.

Vers 21 heures, il reposait sur le divan, en la regardant avec envie. Elle se planta devant lui et lui dit d'une voix où l'ont pouvait très facilement lire la peur…

- Suis-moi.

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte au moment où son futur amant la passa…

- Tu es toujours sûr de toi?

- Plus que jamais, Madame Lovett.

- Bien…Alors fait tout ce que tu veux, je suis là pour toi, mon chéri. Fait seulement attention s'il-te-plait, je suis plutôt sensible…

- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas! Mais…je commence par quoi?, interrogea Toby, le regard peiné.

- Déshabille-moi!

- Pardon?

- Attends, je vais te montrer…

Nellie s'approcha d'un pas nerveux de son fils, et enleva lentement la chemise qu'il portait en recouvrant son torse de petits baisers sensuels. Ses mains parcouraient sans difficultés les lignes de son corps, et baissèrent son pantalon en enlevant ses chaussures et chaussettes. Elle remonta sa bouche contre l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon, s'approcha dangereusement de son entre jambes mais…

- Sa suffit! Si vous voulez que je vous démontre mon amour avant de…enfin, arrêtez!

- Haaaaa! Les hommes!, dit-elle en se relevant tranquillement.

- À votre tour, ma belle Nellie…, chuchota Toby en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser puissant et amoureux.

- Attends!, jappa la femme quand son fils toucha délicatement sa joue. Je veux seulement te dire que je suis heureuse d'être avec toi pour ma première fois…

- Votre première fois, mais…?

- Faire l'amour…Un grand mot hein? Mais il y a le mot amour dedans…Ce que les autres fois je n'ai jamais ressentit. Je suis tellement contente de le faire avec toi…

- Oh, Madame Lovett…

Il l'embrassa tout en se demandant si cet amour était réciproque… Il se rendit bien compte que oui lorsque celle-ci guida sa main jusqu'à son sein…

- Touche-moi… Goûte-moi…, murmura Nellie Lovett à l'oreille du garçon qui ne se fit pas prier…

Toby glissa sa main dans le dos de Mme Lovett et descendit par terre, pour finalement être agenouillé devant elle. Ses mains se promenaient le long d'une de ses jambes, descendant le bas long, remontant les jupes et embrassant chaque centimètre de la peau de la jambe droite de Nellie. Il fît de même avec la gauche, en enlevant les souliers par la suite.

Le garçon délaça la robe, le corset et la petite culotte, les faisant tombés au sol dans un bruissement de tissus doux. Elle était à présent complètement nue, Toby ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, observant chaque détail de son corps. Les yeux de la cuisinière se remplirent de larmes à la vue du regard de son fils…

- Écoute Toby je…Je t'avais avertit que je n'avais plus 16 ans… Je sais que mon corps n'est pas…enfin. Laisse moi, va t-en. Je ne t'en veux pas, je m'y attendais.

- Vous êtes…magnifique…

Ce que Nellie avait au départ pris pour du dégoût s'avéra plutôt être une admiration sans bornes. Le jeune homme la regarda et enfouit sa tête entre les seins de Madame Lovett qui gémit lorsque la bouche tendre atterrit sur l'un de ses mamelons dressé. Caressant d'abord les contours du sein moelleux, Toby embrassa ensuite la chair molle et douce qui se trouvait entre les deux…

- Toby, je…pourrais passée la nuit à me faire embrasser les seins mais pour toi ce n'est…ahhh…pas l'idéal. Lève-toi…

Il embrassa une dernière fois le milieu du sein droit, et se releva en la regardant avec amour… D'un mouvement de doigt habile, Nellie enleva le caleçon de son fils. Ce dernier rougit en dévoilant le sexe long et effilé, déjà dressé.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, ouvrit ses cuisses et attendit. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle quelques instants plus tard, appuyant ses mains proches du visage de sa belle…

- Va-y…, chuchota Mme Lovett.

Toby pénétra violemment en elle, les larmes de douleur et le cri de souffrance explosèrent en même temps, venant bien sûr de Nellie. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler et le garçon se retira lentement en se confondant en excuses…

- Je suis désolé Madame Lovett! Je…je me disais que en y allant d'un seul coup…

Il se pencha sur elle, leur visage près l'un de l'autre. Elle enterra sa tête dans l'épaule du jeune homme, les larmes tièdes coulant sur son cou…

- Oh Mon Dieu… Je…je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave… Tu ne savais pas, mon chéri…, chuchota la femme dans un murmure à peine audible. Va-y un peu plus doucement, tu veux?

- Je vous promets…

Il pénétra en elle de nouveau, beaucoup plus délicatement. Quand il sentit son sexe se resserré sur le sien, il s'arrêtait et attendait. Il commença alors un lent mouvement de va et viens qui fit gémir la femme, de plaisir, cette fois. Tout en continuant, il embrassait les lèvres de Nellie avec une douceur peu commune. Une douceur dans laquelle se lisait amour et passion. Au bout d'un certain moment, il sentit les jambes de la cuisinière s'agripper à ses hanches, son corps montant de plus en plus haut, en redescendant après. Son corps était devenu chaud et plutôt moelleux. Il éjacula en elle, se retira et embrassa tendrement le sexe meurtrit de la femme. Sa langue se faufila facilement entre les longs poils soyeux et bouclés, pour se trouver une place au fin fond du sexe de Mme Lovett. La langue tournoyait et se perdait dans toutes les nouvelles saveurs délicieuses que lui apportait la chair tendre.

Nellie respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, mais de plus en plus haut. Toby ressortit sa langue, embrassa une dernière fois le haut de son sexe, puis se coucha aux côtés de la femme qui lui avait fait l'amour pour une première fois…

- Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait pour votre bonheur…Je m'étais dit que je serais délicat et j'ai échoué…Je m'excuse…

- Allons, Toby. J'ai déjà vécue pire., affirma la femme en se collant contre le torse accueillant. Mon mari me forçait à lui faire l'amour…Alors que toi, c'est différent. Bien que tu n'es sûrement pas satisfait de cette première fois je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois, mes caresses se feront plus développées. Je voulais seulement que tu t'habitues…aux bases si on veut.

- La prochaine fois? Alors…vous m'aimez vraiment?

- Mais bien sûr, mon chéri. N'en doute plus une seule seconde…

- Et arrêtez de vous chercher des excuses. Cette première fois je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie. J'ai adoré être avec vous, bien que je me sens tellement mal de vous avoir heurtée.

- La douleur va passer très vite, ne t'inquiète pas…, chuchota Nellie. Par contre demain j'aurais peut-être de la misère à marcher…, ricana t-elle.

- Oh ne dites pas ça! Je me sentirais encore plus coupable!

Elle éclata d'un beau rire féminin et franc. Il plongea la tête en dessous des couvertures et chatouilla son ventre de ses deux mains. Elle hurla de rire en le suppliant d'arrêter…

- Arrête…!, s'esclaffa la cuisinière.

Il se releva et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux rieurs, la bouche redressée dans un énorme sourire et la poitrine haletante.

- Je vous aime…

- Moi aussi, Toby…

Il la serra dans ses bras et embrassa le dessus de sa tête en pensant avec enthousiasme qu'il tenait la femme qu'il aimait entre ses bras. Plusieurs rêvaient de cette belle dame aux courbes généreuses et aux airs maternels, mais c'était dans ses bras qu'elle se berçait, à présent…


	10. Surprise

**Surprise**

Après cette nuit spéciale, tout avais changé entre Nellie et Toby. Pour le bien, évidemment. Mme Lovett avait même redoublée d'appétit, comme si le fait d'être en couple avec une personne qu'elle aimait, et qui le lui rendait très bien, l'aidait à mieux manger.

Au bout de quelques mois, le fait de trop manger la faisait prendre du poids, et elle détestait se sentir énorme. Elle avait l'impression que sa ferait fuir Toby…Mais elle se trompait car au contraire, il continuait de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses…

Un matin, elle sentait la tête de Toby collée contre sa poitrine nue, lorsqu'un haut le cœur la fit se lever brusquement. Elle courut à la salle de bain et eu à peine le temps de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le corps, dans la toilette, quand Toby arriva pour lui tenir les cheveux.

- Vous aller bien?

Nellie se releva, s'essuya la bouche et se brossa les dents avant de même penser parler à son amant.

- Bien sûr, mon chéri. Seulement une petite nausée…

- Bon, d'accord…

Nellie s'inquiétait. Voilà bientôt deux longs mois que ses règles n'étaient pas venues, elle mangeait beaucoup, engraissait encore plus…Sans parler du vomissement ce matin…Oh non! Se pourrait-il qu'elle, Nellie Lovett, soit enceinte de son fils?

Oui. C'était même évident. Elle aurait dût s'en douter. Ses seins lui faisaient mal, et semblaient plus gros que d'habitude, si une telle chose était possible évidemment! Elle décida donc de le dire à son amant dès ce soir, avant qu'il ne le remarque par lui-même.

Le magasin de tourtes venait de fermer ses portes, et Nellie se planta devant le divan où son fils était assis en lui tendant une main sûre d'elle.

- Viens avec moi. Tout de suite.

Il se leva et la suivit, plutôt intrigué de son comportement qu'elle voulait certain mais qui était plutôt stressé. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre, le regarda et commença lentement à sa dévêtir. Elle garda toutefois ses bas longs, porte jarretelle, petite culotte et souliers. Mais tout le reste disparut très rapidement, et se froissa au sol.

- Donne-moi ta main, ordonna la femme en tendant la sienne.

- Hein? Mais…

- Donne!

Il lui donna docilement la main puis, Mme Lovett la posa contre son ventre doux et légèrement rebondit.

- Je…je suis enceinte, Toby.

Il retira brusquement sa main, lui jeta un regard paniqué et s'enfuit de la maison, parcourant la distance entre la chambre et l'extérieur avec de grandes enjambées nerveuses.

Nellie poussa un sanglot puissant et s'effondra au sol, repliant du même coup ses jambes contre sa poitrine dénudée. Elle ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en arrière et s'appuya sur le mur proche du lit dans lequel elle avait tant aimée faire l'amour avec le père de son enfant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, mon Dieu comment on va s'en sortir?, murmura Mme Lovett à son enfant en caressant son ventre.

Elle entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle s'en fichait carrément si s'était le Bedeau ou encore Sweeney. Elle se foutait si ils venaient ensembles la violée. Elle avait tout perdu, à quoi bon lutter contre le destin?

Mais au lieu de la douleur qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir, deux bras forts la soulevèrent du sol et la fît s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme qui la tenait. Il caressa sa joue en la serrant contre lui, puis lui murmura…

- Ça va aller, Nellie. Ce petit ange aura une excellente mère et un père qui essayera d'être à la hauteur… J'avais besoin de réfléchir, voilà pourquoi je suis sortit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au matin, incapables de même penser au moindre mouvement qui pourrait de nouveau les séparés. Mais vers 9h, Nellie revêtit des vêtements de travail et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Toby endormit. Il la suivit quand même, toujours habillé comme la veille.

Un grand coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Nellie ouvrit, et se retrouva face avec un agent de police à la mine méchante.

- Madame Nellie Lovett?

- C'est bien moi…

- On a eu des informations selon lesquelles vous aviez chez vous un jeune homme de 16 ans. Est-ce vrai?

- Oui, que lui voulez vous?

- Je dois l'amener avec moi. Immédiatement. Tous les garçons de 16 ans et plus doivent partir à la guerre, notre pays est en crise et les services des jeunes sont requis.

- Partez. Il ne vous suivra jamais! JAMAIS vous m'entendez!, hurla la cuisinière.

Il la poussa brusquement et s'empara de Toby qui se débattait. Nellie pleurait au sol, essaya de retenir le père de son enfant. Mais c'était peine perdue, il ne reviendrait pas…

**FIN**

**Désolée du déboulement et de tout ça…Les examens finaux approchent, je n'ai plus de temps et je voulais absolument finir cette histoire…Mal finit et mal fait, je sais! Mais j'en suis consciente ^^**

**Je vous aime, ne m'en voulez pas! XD**


End file.
